


your touch brought forth an incandescent glow

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Spin the Bottle, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: “C’mon, it’s spin the bottle, you have to kiss her,” Kevin insisted.“I know, but...shouldn’t we be able to skip since we’ve done this before? At cheerleading tryouts?” Betty said.“That wasagesago,” Cheryl protested with a huff and an eye roll that hid absolutely no amusement.“It’s alright, Betty. What are you afraid of, falling in love with me?”The group plays spin the bottle and Betty's spin lands on Veronica.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	your touch brought forth an incandescent glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voltemand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltemand/gifts).



> prompt: "Hey, anything for the fans."

“Hey, anything for the fans,” Veronica said sarcastically, gently elbowing Betty in the side.

Betty pursed her lips, her gaze darting between her best friend and the rest of the circle.

“C’mon, it’s spin the bottle, you have to kiss her,” Kevin insisted.

“I know, but...shouldn’t we be able to skip since we’ve done this before? At cheerleading tryouts?” Betty said.

“That was _ages_ ago,” Cheryl protested with a huff and an eye roll that hid absolutely no amusement.

“It’s alright, Betty. What are you afraid of, falling in love with me?” Veronica asked. She batted her eyelashes, clearly meaning for it to be a joke, but Betty still felt something flutter in her stomach at the action.

“Okay, okay! Let’s just do it,” she said, sounding more than a little exasperated. She turned towards Veronica and reached over to take her face in her hands. After a few seconds of silent contemplation (and an encouraging smile from Veronica), Betty pushed forward and pulled her in closer, bringing the two of them together with an entirely unexpected amount of force.

The kiss was exactly as nice as Betty remembered their first being. Chaste, but not without passion. Soft. Gentler than any kisses she’d shared with Archie or Jughead or anyone else. Accompanied by the feeling of sparks flying from wherever their skin was touching.

They pulled apart after a few short seconds, but Betty was still watching a fireworks display from behind her closed eyes.

“That looks like it didn’t awaken _anything_ in you, dear cousin,” Cheryl said dryly.

Betty’s eyes snapped open and she blushed, directing her gaze towards the ground so as to avoid making eye contact with anyone in the circle.

“Hey,” Veronica said softly, reaching over to lift Betty’s chin up, “was that really _that_ bad?”

Betty shook her head a little too quickly. “No, it wasn’t! It was...it was...great.”

She bit her tongue after the last word slipped out of her mouth. Bracing for some sort of impact, she curled herself up into a ball and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs. But the impact that came was not one that she had expected.

“Well, if that’s the case, then we should do it again sometime, right?” Veronica asked innocently, suddenly taking a great interest in inspecting her nails.

Betty couldn’t help but laugh. “Right. Wouldn’t want this all to be for nothing.”

Veronica laughed in return, looking up at her best friend once again and smiling wider than she had in a while. “Right, Betty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Riverdale since the second season, and yet, this is the first Riverdale fic I've ever written. absolutely wild.
> 
> hope you all enjoyed and are doing well!! feel free to share any thoughts/opinions/etc. in the comments. I might have some ideas for a few more little Riverdale ficlets, so we'll see what happens in the next few days!


End file.
